Who I Am is Who I Love. (The Preview)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following My Own Interpretation Who I Am is Who I Love. (The Preview) 60 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago I always thought that things would never have to come down to this...I never thought that I would actually end up here. Well here we are. I wonder if things could have been different for me? If things could have been different for us? I wonder that too...but then again...maybe we were just unlucky this time. Maybe things could have been better for us...like...all of this madness could have been prevented if people had only just understood and accepted me. But I accept you...i've always accepted you from the very beginning. And I accept you too. Until the next life. I promise you that we will meet again...my love. (I hope you enjoy this little sneak peak into the next big story i'll be working on. Please remember to put your thoughts down in the comment section below, and hopefully i'll be starting this story soon, once i've finished up with a few other stories.) -From RB. X3 Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago But WHO IS-???????? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I imagine that you have several questions. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago VERY MUCH QUESTION??? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Throw them at me! Get them out of your system! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago WHO ARE THE LOVERS??? IF THEY ARE WHO I THINK THEY ARE, HOW DID THEY FALL IN LOVE??? WHAT'S HAPPENING, AND WHY AREN'T THEY TOGETHER???? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago 1: I can't tell you, but if you run through it a few times, you might figure it out. X3 2: All I can say to answer this question, is that it will be odd, and the time it will be set in will explain a few things. X3 (Note it's not the 19th century) And 3: Read the last line...it's not happy. :( 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago UghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Umm...you okay over there? :3 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago NO 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago What is the matter? :3 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I WANNA KNOW NOW 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I can't tell you plot things! I don't want to spoil things! X3 (If you want to get answers, you will have to private message me on either tumblr or fanfiction.net. RBDECEPTICON17. That's the only way I can reveal things to you.) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I can wait... 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Can you? Can you though? :3 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Hey, sorry for butting in, just a random thought... Are you and Rose still upset about Hela's whole slitting Rose's throat incident? I figured no, since Hela hasn't been the victim of some sort of punishment from her. ^-^' 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago -Glares at you darkly- Rose: -Looks between you and me- Rose: Umm...it's okay! No harm no foul! There was harm and there was foul, Rose...and punishment must be given out, by my hands or another's. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'm sorry, I didn't make her do it...! *cowers and whimpers* She did it on her own... don't punish me, I'm just the messenger! DX 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Where. Is. Hela? Rose: Please creator! Don't do it! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *nervously bites lip* No where that you can reach her, being a fellow narrator... If you want revenge, Rose will just have to do it herself, in the main story line... 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago -Turns to look at Rose, a furious expression on my face....that quickly softens and turns to concern at the tears in my OC's eyes- Are you okay, sweetie? Rose: Why Creator? Why...do we have...to hurt her? Because she tried to kill you and I can't just let her get away with it. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago M-Maybe you don't have to hurt her...! Punishments don't always have to be painful... 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Rose: We shouldn't have to punish her at all!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Well, if you don't, she'll think that method worked... and that it's okay to do it again... 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose: -Shivers and hides behind me- Rose: C-Can't we all...just g-get along? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Hela has a different perception of right and wrong... And she doesn't know how to get along, sadly. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I think i'm gonna need some help. If Rose will not help me...then I will need to find someone else who will. Rose: -Harshly tugs at my shirt sleeve- Rose: Please creator! Don't do this! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'm sure there are plenty of Lodgers who want to see Hela punished... I wish you two the best of luck. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose: But-! I'm sorry, sweetie, but there is nothing that will change my mind. I will not let her go unpunished for what she did to you...but. -Turns around and looks down at my OC- I promise you that I will not kill her...alright? Rose: -Ponders over my words...and then finally nods- Rose: O-Okay. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Wonderful! *clasps hands together and smiles* What do you have in mind? 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I'm sure one of the other lodgers will have something I can borrow. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago DON'T MAKE IT WORSE 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago -Cackles evilly- XD 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Oh, bye the way, have Alicia and Rose met? I have a weird feeling they could be friends 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Umm...no they haven't. We can fix that in a post i'll be doing this weekend! Surprises and plot and character development! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Ohhhh, I do like character development!~ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Well when the post happens on Saturday, then they can meet up through that. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sounds good! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Intriguing... Sounds rather... ...AU-y. ( ⌐■ ‿ ■ ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago That's the idea! X3 Unfortunately I will have to..."borrow"...Hyde and Henry from Sabrina for this. Apologises in advance to her and Robert L. Stevenson for this. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited Okay. So I've got no idea what the fic will be about. (Unless it's the College AU you mentioned.) But AUs set in different time periods being the result of some reincarnation cycle is a really clever idea. It's a cool concept, and it allows some leeway with characters. For example, a pairing could declare themselves a couple very soon after meeting, since their past selves already knew each other, so the "getting to know you"-phase can be shortened. Also: vague dream flashbacks. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Unfortunately Anchestor, as awesome as that idea is...I am not a good enough writer to do something like that...so no it is not a reincarnation cycle fic. Sadness...enough said. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago No no, I didn't mean that this were a reincarnation cycle fic. I meant that the concept is cool, even if there only is one cycle ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh! I'm sure I will use this conversation in the story at some point!! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Yayyy I affected something!) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago -Throws some cookies your way- X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *Catches cookies mid-air with mouth* COOKIES!! ✧^ω^✧ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Hey Anchestor! Later on when I get back home from college, i'll message you on tumblr...I have something I would like to discuss with you...in private. (Don't worry your not in trouble and if the college people are wondering...cause I know your watching what i'm doing, no this isn't something creepy are sinister.) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Uhhhh..? Okay I'll watch my messages? (*sweats nervously* What have I done? 0_0) 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago It seems.. Interesting! I wanna read it ¬u¬ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago By the end of the story...you will regret that decision. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'm not going to regret it! (All your stories are wonderful and great, even if this story have a sad ending, I'm not going to regret it TuT) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago I will keep that mind when that ending comes around. X3 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Guest • 3 years ago This is only a taste of it. But I would love to hear what everybody's theories are for what will happen in this fic. 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago OHHHH!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!! Hmmmm.... maybe HydeXJekyll no that's not how you write their conver--- *O* Is it LanyonXJekyll?????? 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh HJ~! Might want to read my fics again~ Because I can assure you...that you have seen this kind of writing before~ ;3 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago ;jafwe;jiofwea;jiofwae;ji!!!! *runs off to track down all the fan fics!* 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Message me when your back! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (I'm not back yet! *shouts over intercom* But I was wondering if you ever posted your other stories on the wikia?) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I've been super busy! My stories are on Fanfiction.net, Wattpad and Tumblr! Check on them! RBDECEPTICON17! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Don't sweat it and Thank you!!! :D ) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy